monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
MH Bio adoptables
Welcome to the MH Bio adoptables page! Where you can adopt a bio and you can add the picture and choose the friends and you can also write the diary! Da Rules - No stealing bios. - You can adopt 2 bios a day. - You have to ask me first if you want to adopt a bio. - You have to ask me first if you want to add more bios. - If you say you want to adopt a bio you can't take it right away you need my permission first. It might take a while to get to you so be patient and don't take it right away and add it to the page. ~ Rule Mon-Fri 12:30pm-11:30pm Sat-Sun 12:00pm-11:55pm Overnight Times 11:56pm-1:30am Morning Times 8:45am-11:59am Here are the bios now! Bio 1: Maria M. Mummy Taken 1,067 aka 16 year old daughter of the mummy Killer Style: I'm a big diva in the fashion world. My golden wraps go from my body to my feet. I also wear this cape thingy like Cleo only that mine is pink. My short blond hair reflects my golden and pink shoes. Freaky Flaw: I hate it when some of my wraps fall off! Pet: My pet Cat named Poise. Favorite Activity: Going to the Maul and trying on dozens of outfits! Biggest Pet Peeve: When other monsters try to ruin my moment! Favorite Subject: Art Class. I just love painting, don't you? Least favorite subject: Home Ick! Mrs. kindergrubber makes us wear horrible hair nets! Favorite Color: Gold and pink. Didn't I mention Golden Pink? Favorite food: All kinds of fruit! BFF's: Optional Bio 2: Howlia Werewolf Taken 14 and a half daughter of the Werewolf Killer Style: My Brown Afro hair is tied in an electric green bandana. I wear these electric Blue pants with dark blue painted flames on them and my shirt is half electric pink and half electric indigo and has one sleeve. And I have long electric orange boots. And sometimes I wear these electric yellow sunglasses. And that completes my punky look. :p Freaky Flaw: Ok, it's about my pants. I know I dress like the 80's. So my pants are so long that sometimes I trip over them and mess up my hair. Pet: I have a pet Frog named, Sir Crocks a lot. I dress him up like me and I know he likes it. Favorite Activity: I love dancing. Especially to this song called, Monsters Get up and dance all night (oh oh). I think it's a catchy song. Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters say I dress ridiculous. But that's their opinion. Favorite Subject: Math. The numbers remind me of the rhythm to the beat of the song. Like for example, 1,2,1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4! Least Favorite subject: Mad science. I don't want to mix potions! I want to mix dance moves! Favorite Color: All electric colors! Favorite food: A meat dog! It's like a hot dog only with meat or steak. Or both. BFF's: Optional Bio 3: Ghostiana Boo Taken 15 year old daughter of the Ghost. Killer Style: My Purple to pink to lilac to fusia hair goes great with my dress. It's this dress that reaches to me knees and it fusia. It has long sleeves and is very sparkly. I also have these lilac heels that are about 3 inches high. And my hair is put up into a pony tail that it just chic! Freaky Flaw: When sometimes my high heels brake the heel! Then it takes an hour to tinker it back! Pet: My pet bunny that is as white as snow. So I call her, Snow White Bunny. Favorite activity: Going to party's since I'm already dressed like I'm going to one! Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters say," Hey this is school! You can't dress like that! It's not a party!" But that's just their opinion. Favorite subject: Geometry. Shapes are as easy as pie! And when you put them together you can form some kind or picture! Least Favorite subject: Drama. Because in drama, monsters always act so dramatic! Favorite color: Pink and fusia and lilac and purple. Maybe even white sometimes. Favorite food: Banana Cream pie! So monster-licous! BFF's: Optional Bio 4: Dayna D. Dragon Flame Taken 1,400 year old daughter of the fire dragons. Killer Style: I love wearing old style fashions, then just firing them up! I wear a this Japanese Kimono. It goes great with my black and red hair. My kimono is light blue like the sky, and has pink streaks all over them painted to look like pink flames, and my shoes, they are white like the clouds and my hair is half straight, and half put into a high bun, and in my bun, there are some chopsticks I stuck in. Freaky Flaw: When I tend to blow out fire at unexpected moments. Well, I am an exchange student from Osaka. Osaka is a city from Japan. From Osaka to here because when I was 1,399, because I was failing my grades. My fire can melt almost anything. One time, when I blew out fire at an unexpected moment, I accidentally lit Heath's hair on fire. Jerk. Pet: My pet is a King Cobra named, Flame Ton Gue. Because his tongue looks like a flame coming out of his mouth. Favorite Activity: Practicing my fire breathing. It's super fun. But one time at a camp out, I accidentally burned all the marshmallows. Biggest Pet Peeve: Heath. He's annoying and a big flirt. Favorite subject: Art History. I want to learn a lot about painting. Someday, I'm Planning to be an artist. Least Favorite Subject: Math. It's just so plain and all you do is 1,2,3! Favorite Color: Ruby red and sapphire blue. Favorite food: Dumplings. BFF's: Optional Bio 5 Seasealea Salter (Cecelia Walter) Taken 15 year old daughter of the Monsters from the black lagoon. Killer Style: Let me keep this simple. I live 1 block away from the beach so I like wearing summer, beachy clothes you know. I wear this pink shirt that's says,"Surf on ghoul!" I bought that shirt at the maul one day. And I wear these light blue shorts that are folded up a little. Oh, and my sandals are purple. My whole outfit matches my red-head hair you know. Freaky Flaw: When I slip in puddles. Yes I live close to the beach so there's a lot of puddles and I have slipped in every puddle. I hope I don't slip in more. I say that's unlikely. Pet: My little goldfish named, Sea light darkens. I know it's weird for a monster to just have a regular goldfish......with that name. But let's face it. Sea Light darkens can do some cool tricks too! Favorite Activity: Surfing on the ocean! Now that's more like it! Biggest Pet Peeve: When there's no waves! Oh come on! I need to go surfing everyday! Well, because its fun! Favorite subject: Swimming! I just love the water! Don't you? Least favorite subject: Gym. I tend to dry out. A lot. Favorite color: Salt water green. Favorite Food: Tuna. Poor fish but they just taste so delicious! BFF's: Optional Bio 6: Meowlissa and Katy-Cat TAKEN 17 year old daughters of the Werecat Killer Style: Meowlissa: I purr-fer some black jeans that are really long. An orange shirt that has one short sleeve and fake claw marks on it. Also I wear yellow high heels. Katy-Cat: I purr-fer dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt that has fake claw marks but the opposite of my sisters. And I also wear these orange shoes. My sister has yellow hair I have orange hair. Freaky Flaw: Both: Our tails. Sometimes monsters step on them because their so long. Pet: Meowlissa: We're already cats we don't need pets. Katy-Cat: But I wanted a goldfish! Meowlissa: We eat fish. Katy-Cat: That's your problem. Favorite Activity: Meowlissa: Gymnastics. Katy-Cat: Ballet. Biggest Pet Peeve: Both: Monsters that think we're twins. Ok we are like twins. But that's not the point. It's like monsters try to get us confused on purpose. Favorite Subject: Meowlissa: Wood shop. I do like to test out my claws and make sculptures too! Katy-Cat: Metal Shop. Same. Least Favorite Subject: Both: Swimming. We don't like to get wet. Favorite Color: Meowlissa: Orange. Katy-Cat: Yellow. Favorite Food: Both: Milk shakes. We love milk! Especially put into a sweet treat! BFF's: Optional Bio 7: Shasta Dane (TAKEN) 16 year old daughter of the Phantom of the opera. Killer Style: Honey don't get me started! I have this one sleeve shirt that has a giant music note on it. My Capris are black with white notes and hearts. My hair is done up in a high bun. Doesn't my purple hair look pretty with it? My boots are long and red. So my style is musical genius! Freaky Flaw: When I sing live for monsters, they get kinda coo-coos. Pet: My pet owl named, Hoot lo Tune. He's helps me with my music. Favorite Activity: Playing music and singing! Darling its just so fun! Biggest Pet Peeve: Becoming treated like a baby when I sing Favorite Subject: Y'all know that. Music Class! Least Favorite Subject: Oceanography. I want to make music not waves. Except sound waves. Favorite Color: Purple and red. Favorite Food: Velvet Cupquakes. Velvet has a particular taste that makes me have more...Inspiration. BFF's: Optional Bio 8: Geista Vondergeist (TAKEN) 1500 years older and daughter of the Ghosts Killer Style: Silky, white dresses with candeliers. I fit for my pink hairstyle with yellow bangs. It's cool. I have pinky heels for my outfit. Freaky Flaw: I happen to gossip too much, they get kinda coo-coos Pet: A cat named Ghost. I like that name! Favorite Activity: Hanging out and gossiping Biggest Pet Peeve: Bad smell. It smells like crap in here... :X Favorite Subject: Music. I listen to Lady Ra-Ra's music! Least Favorite Subject: Oh my ra! Drama! Nothing to do with it....I happen to sweat Favorite Color: Pink!!! I LOVE PINK!!! Favorite Food: I like strawberries! BFFs: Optional Bio 9: Ezria Catnez Taken 1500 years older and daughter of the Werecat Killer Style: I have black, long hair and blue eyes. I have cat ears and tail instead, for my outfit, I love pink dresses with stripes on them. And by the way, I have heels on. Freaky Flaw: I happen to be lonely, sometimes Pet: Beastly, my pet dog! Cuuuuuuute! Favorite Activity: Does scaring away Toralei Stripe count? Biggest Pet Peeve: The bad smell. Does this smell like fart that smells like burps and bad breath? Favorite Subject: I love Music History. I happen to go coo-coos with it. Least Favorite Subject: Gym. OH MY RA! Worst subject ever Favorite Color: I love pink and blue. Favorite Food: Anchovies! BFFs: Optional Bio 10: Janine VeWolfe TAKEN 15 years old and daughter of the werewolves. Killer Style:My style is I dress in blue.Nothing but blue and it always will be any kind of blue. Freaky Flaw:Well,Unlike any other werewolf I just have normal normie/human skin,Not freaky fur! Pet:I have a pet kitten named Furry....Freaky! xD Fav Activity:Fanging out on the internet. Fav Subject:Gym.Its only because I get cold and I have no fur....Who cares if werewolves are warmblooded or not!?!? Least Fav Subject:Biteology.No complaints about Biteology but it's okay. Favourite Color:ARE YOU KIDDING???GUESS THE WAY I DRESS.IT WOULD BE BLUE!BLUE,BLUE,BLUE!!! Fav Food:Anything Blue...You see,I love that color soooooooo much I can't even get along without it. BFFs:Loralei Stripe...Toralei's sister.She's kind and nice just creepily the OPPOSITE of Toralei. Bio 11 Abigail Yeitish Monster Parent: Yeti Age: 18 Killer Style: I am too old for dresses and stuff like that. I not little yetling anymore. I prefer plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans. They match my blue skin and long white hair in braid. Freaky Flaw: I freeze people. Pet: Too cold for pet. Favorite Activity: Building snow men, but why they always smile? Very boring. Biggest Pet Peeve: No snow. Favorite Subject: Anything with snow or cold stuff. Least Favorite Subject: Anything with no snow and hot stuff. Favorite Color: Blue, white. Favorite Food: Snow cones. With different kinds or syrup to make a sweet ice. BFF's: Optional Bio 12 TAKEN Rosalinda McPlant Monster Parent: The Plant Monsters. Age: 15 Killer Stlye: Green, Brown, anything that reflects nature! Sorta of a little green dress with pink flowers and I do have brown hair. Rose high heels. Freaky Flaw: My vines can get tangled. Yes I do have vines on me. Pet: Garden worms named, Wormy, flower, dirt, water, air, and light. What? Favorite Activity: Gardening! Biggest Pet Peeve: Monsters that trash the environment! Favorite Subject: Music Class. I love learning music because I love to sing when I'm watering my flowers. Least Favorite Subject: Mad Science. Don't like it. Favorite Color: All nature colors! Favorite Food: Sunlight and water to keep me growing. BFF's: Optional Bio 13 TAKEN Lucinda Trinket Monster parent: The Mummy Age: 1,088 aka 15. Killer Style: Anything shinny! Gold, jewels, stuff like that! Bunch of shinny blue wraps killer pink dress, gold heels, I do have my auburn hair and of course a little green jewel on the side of my check. Freaky Flaw: My hair is so long that everyday I could be wrapunzel. Pet: A king cobra named Triton. Favorite Activity: I love acting! I even put on little shows at my Royal Mansion. Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters say I'm overdressed. Well it's better then being underdressed. Favorite Subject: Drama! Acting is so fun! Least Favorite Subject: Journalism. What do you do there?! Boring. Favorite color: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Favorite Food: Kiwi! Royally delicious! BFF's: Optional Bio 14 Deucia Gorgan Age:15...May I be the older or younger sibling?? Freaky Flaw:Well,My age is pretty weak for myself so I cannot turn anything into a stone yet unless I'm 17. Killer Style:I'm well known as a very pleasant fashionista and when I say "Stop it" I mean it and with a no-nonsence behavior.Sometimes I just need to give a person a second chance and see how it takes. Fav Food:Anything that comes with peanut butter. Fav Color:Green! Biggest Pet Peeve:When someone screams at me in front of my face...It seems so mean to me but I'll get over it in the after 6 years of trying hard. BFFs:Optional Fav Subject:Anything that is studying is my fav subject,I kinda like homework and it gives me the power to be as smart as Ghoulia Yelps. Least Fav Subject:Maybe I should choose Biteology or Writing. Bio 15 Draculayda Age:17..I'm quite too young for a vampire. Freaky Flaw:I'm actually bitten by my father a million times so the bites give me special powers. Killer Style:I'm in love with fashion styles.I dress mostly all in one color and change clothings every day after one day then another. Fav Subject:Home Ick Least Fav Subject:Anything optional cuz I can't choose Fav Color:Pink!! Fav Food:Veggies Biggest Pet Peeve:Well,When monsters annoy me and they never even stop.....Even if I tell them to stop bothering they won't. BFFs:Optional Bio 16 Seanna Salt Age:15..In monster years. Freaky Flaw:My skin tends to dry completely when I'm in the sun. Killer Style:Well,I like anything hot "girly" styles.I imagine myself splashing salt water with strawberry hot pink. Fav Subject:Anything Least Fav Subject:I'm choosing Gym because thats one of the places I warm up but skin dries off is one of those bad freaky lucks :( Fav Color:Pink and blue. Fav Food:Cherries and Blueberries,Yum!!! Biggest Pet Peeve:When monsters judge the way others look.Like Toralei makes fun of Ghoulia about being in a slow motion. BFFs:Optional Category:Adoptable